Schumey
Schumey was a series of heavyweight robots which competed in the second and third series of Robot Wars, falling in the trial stage of the Second Wars, before becoming the first robot to lose to The Steel Avenger in the Third Wars. Schumey was named after racing legend Michael Schumacher Versions of Schumey Schumey Weighing 79.3kg, Schumey was a black coffin shaped robot that was slightly thinner at the front. It was very fast and was said to reach up to 30 mph. It was armed with static spikes for weaponry, and would have relied on its speed to ram as a method of offense. Schumey had a zero turning circle, but a large 50mm ground clearance. It was powered by two 12V motors, half the power of its successor. Schumey Too It was rebuilt as Schumey Too for The Third Wars, repainted red and designed to look like Michael Schumacher's Ferrari F1 car. This robot was a lighter box shaped machine built over 8 weeks at a cost of £300 with aluminium and titanium on top and at the sides, was slower at 25 mph with spikes and a front lifter, much like the then reigning champion Panic Attack. Both machines were two-wheeled independently driven. Robot History Series 2 Schumey participated in Heat E of the Second Wars. In the Gauntlet stage, Schumey showed its raw speed and raced out of the start and up the see-saw. However, its speed made it uncontrollable and Schumey drove off the side of the see-saw, and got stuck, due to its exposed wheels. Schumey was then plucked up and overturned by Sir Killalot, before time ran out. However, Schumey had travelled 7.3 metres, which proved far enough to qualify for the next round, surpassing Spin Doctor and the retired Pain machine. This heat's trial was King of the Castle. In the trial stage, Schumey had to hold off Shunt and Matilda. Once again, Schumey's speed was its downfall, as when it attempted to dodge the attacking house robots, Schumey drove straight off the edge of platform, placing it last on the leaderboard with only 9.4 seconds, and subsequently sending it out of the competition. Series 3 Schumey Too participated in Heat O of the Third Wars, and was drawn up against newcomers The Steel Avenger in the first round of the heat. In the battle, The Steel Avenger had a faster start, but Schumey Too used its pushing power and pneumatic lifter while The Steel Avenger attacked it with its axe, just managing to avoid the pit at the same time. Schumey Too got under the Steel Avenger but The Steel Avenger could not use its axe to much effect. Schumey Too tried to push The Steel Avenger again, before being bounced by the arena spike. After getting away from the spike, Schumey Too made the mistake of driving across the pit, leaving it open to attack. The Steel Avenger took full advantage of the situation, pushing Schumey Too onto the edge of the pit of oblivion, where it hung on for a few seconds before tumbling in. Cease was called and Schumey Too was eliminated from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Robot Wars Live Events Schumey Too came out of retirement for the Robot Wars Live events in 2014 and first fought in the event at Bluewater. As of the Gloucester 2014 event, Schumey Too has been reserved as a Retro robot along with fellow old robots X-Terminator, Stinger, The Steel Avenger, Mr Nasty & Bulldog Breed. Towards the end of 2015, Schumey Too was retired due to suffering too much damage. Outside Robot Wars In May 2014, 15 years since appearing on Robot Wars, Schumey Too was acquired by John Findlay of Team Roaming Robots. The black portion at the front and lifting spikes have been removed with the front is now flat and the weapon has been replaced with a large red, yellow and black scoop. In August of the same year, John Findlay sold Schumey Too to Krissy Knee. Trivia *Schumey Too was due to fight Spikasaurus, which had failed to qualify for Series 3, in a Grudge Match and also enter a Tag Team with them as their partner, but a behind the scenes accident caused these events to be cancelled. Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from Lancashire Category:Robots from Greater Manchester Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots named after real people Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Live Event Competitors Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:4th Place winners Category:British Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins